


Homecoming

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Homecoming is right around the corner and this is how Kurt asks his boyfriend
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So I started off the series with something I was a little more proud of, so now it's time for one of those that I get a little bit of second hand embarrassment from because I love to document my life, cringe and all.
> 
> Original Year Written: 2013

“I can’t even hear myself think!” Blaine shouted over the noise of literally every student in attendance of McKinley High shouting at the top of their lungs.

Kurt laughed. “It’s the Homecoming Pep-Rally what did you expect?”

“Civilization?”

“You really haven’t gotten used to this public school thing, have you?” Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Kurt hopped up from his seat and said, “I have to go to the restroom, I’ll be right back!”

As soon as Kurt was out of view, a drumroll started playing through the loudspeakers and eleven familiar faces ran down from the bleachers onto the floor with giant signs with letters on them. Mike, Finn, Sam, Artie, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany stood in a line an held up the cards that read: “?GNIMOCEMOH” and the entire crowd laughed.

Blaine laughed. “I can’t believe Kurt is missing this!” He said to himself. But his amusement was turned to confusion when Kurt suddenly popped out from the crowd and dramatically motioned for the glee clubbers to rearrange themselves.

They did so, (obviously acting out a skit of some sort) but ended up spelling “HMECOOMIN?G” and Blaine threw his was back with laughter.

Kurt dramatically facepalmed and shook his head, directing them to their proper spots. Finn threw his hands up and fake slapped Puck across the back of his head and pointed to the end of the line where he belonged since he was the “?” All while Blaine was beaming with delight.

Finally, they stood in the correct order and their cards read, “HOMECOMING?”

Kurt turned around and gestured for his boyfriend to join him in the front of the crowd. As Blaine made his way down the steps, Kurt was handed a mic. He got down on one knee and pulled out a cheesy construction paper heart out of his pocket and said “Blaine Anderson, will you go to Homecoming with me?” The crowd got quieter with the occasional cat call and “say yes!”.

Kurt handed the mic to Blaine who laughed and said, “Yes. I will go to Homecoming with you!” The crowd cheered very loudly and Kurt pulled Blaine in for a tight hug while the stands _“awe’d”._

Kurt pulled away and smiled. It was gonna be a good week.


End file.
